


Double Life

by daggersandribbons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Marijuana, Multi, Sabriel - Freeform, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Sam, a clean cut honors student, gets his world turned upside down when a Trickster boy from his second life joins his school





	1. Chapter 1

Sam brushed his hair as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was giving a speech in front of the transfer students and he was nervous. Sam would be representing the school, and influence the new kids feelings about the school. 

“Hello, my name is Samuel Winchester and I’m the student body president.” He began.

“And welcome to Hell!” Dean interrupted. Sam huffed at Dean. 

“Stop it, I need to get this right. Their first thoughts about the school are determined by how I make them feel!” Sam sighed and grabbed his backpack, and Dean grabbed his pack of smokes and a lighter. 

“Come on Sammy, we’ll smoke before school and get some breakfast. Charlie said she made waffles and she said she made some signs for the welcome wagon,” Dean said to his younger brother. 

The ride to Charlie’s was fairly short, so the boys were at her table with plates of food within minutes. Sam was a straight A student, president of the student body, and he helped coach junior cross country. All that being said, that didn’t mean that Sam didn’t like to indulge, it just meant he was secretive about it. 

Only Dean and Charlie knew that he smoked. Not even Sam’s girlfriend, that was only dating him because it looked good to her dad and because Sam was interested in men but didn’t want anyone to know, knew. 

“So do you and Jessica actually have sex? Or is it strictly kissing? Because not exploring that would be a waste.” Charlie asked with a giggle. 

“I mean, we have before, and it’s not that I’m not attracted to her. I dunno, it’s just-“

“Complicated, we know.” Dean interrupted as he lit up the blunt. He passed it to Sam to shut him up. Sam took it and he took two puffs before passing it to Charlie. 

“So you excited for your big speech? We’ve never gotten more than two new students!” Charlie asked. She was in charge of new student tours, so giving a tour that big was exciting for her. 

“Yeah, I’m nervous though. Principal told me it’s a group of kids that moved in with their older brother, they’re probably a little rough around the edges.” Sam replied. 

“Aren’t we all?” Dean joked. 

The three finished their breakfast and their blunt. Sam spritzed some cologne on before they hopped in the Impala. Dean and Sam in front, Charlie in back. Once they arrived at school, Sam and Charlie dashed off to the guidance counselors office. 

Mrs. Folden handed Sam some papers. 

“Gabriel, Castiel, Anna, Hannah, and Gadreel. Their names sounds very biblical so make sure to be sensitive of that. They’re in the office getting their IDs and locker numbers, then they’ll come in here and we’ll have their welcome in the conference room. After the welcome speech, you’ll show them to their lockers Charlie.” Mrs. Folden explained. Sam took a deep breath and nodded. 

A few minutes later Sam entered the conference room and turned his back to the door so he could read his notes. Mrs. Folden and Charlie filed the new kids in and sat them down. Sam turned to face them, but his world was changed when he saw who was sitting there. He was pretty sure he had seen Castiel and Hannah around recently, but the person who really caught his eye was the golden eyed boy he was currently 6 feet away from. 

“I-I um hello, my name is Sam Winchester and I’m the s-student body president-“ Sam started to say, but he couldn’t stop looking at the boy across the table from him. He knew him, and he knew that this kid knew far too much about him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel meet for the first time

TWO WEEKS EARLIER  
It was 6 pm on a Saturday. Dean was lounging and trying to relax a hangover away. Sam came into the living room sporting a white tee shirt and leather pants. Dean looked at his brother and chuckled. 

“What the hell are you wearing?” He asked. Sam blushed as he looked at his outfit. 

“Charlie picked it out the other day, she said it’s a good club outfit, does it look stupid?” Sam questioned. 

“No, no, it’s just different that’s all. You know my rules: don’t get anyone pregnant, don’t get arrested, and don’t die.” Dean replied. Sam chuckled and exited the house and approached Charlie’s Mini Cooper. She stood outside of her car lacing up her shoes. She was dressed in rainbow leggings and a black crop top that read Mischief Managed in a metallic font. 

“You ready to party your ass off?” Charlie asked. Sam nodded and got in the passenger seat.

Once Sam and Charlie entered the club, they branched off to separate parts of the club. Charlie went towards her usual girl group and Sam went towards the bar. He wasn’t 21, but Charlie knew the bartender. 

“One of the usual?” The bartender asked. Sam nodded as a screwdriver was made for him. As Sam fished several dollars from his pocket, the bartender sat the drink and a shot glass in front of him. 

“I only ordered the drink,” Sam stated. 

“The blonde kid over there bought it for you,” and as the bartender nodded towards the mystery person. 

And that’s when Sam saw the person that would change his life forever. Sam approached the blonde and smiled at him. 

“Thank you for the shot, I’m Sam by the way.” he said. The blonde, dressed in tight black pants, a white t-shirt, and flaming red cowboy boots, smirked as he looked Sam up and down. 

“You’re welcome, my name is Gabe but you can call me tonight.” Gabe chuckled. Sam rolled his eyes at that terrible pickup line. But Gabe knew that Sam was the soft kind of guy with a dark side, and he was determined to make that side come out. 

So one shot turned to two, then three, then four. It was only a matter of an hour before Sam and Gabe were making out while Sam had Gabe pinned to the wall. 

“God you’re so hot,” Sam slurred. Gabe giggled.

“Wanna go get handy in the coat room?” Gabe asked. Sam nodded and next thing he knew, the two were on the coat room floor, Sam’s hand in Gabriels pants and Sam’s pants on the floor beside him. 

“You’re so fucking amazing, so hot, so big!” Gabriel praised. Sam giggled in response. The two didn’t have sex, but they both got a hand job and dirty talk out of it. 

“That was hot as hell,” Gabe whispered as he slipped his pants back on. Sam smiled. 

“Hell yeah it was,” Sam said as he stood up, promptly tripping over his pants, and vomiting on the ground. Gabriel burst out into laughter. Charlie stepped into the coat room, not expecting to see what she did.

“Alright Sammy, looks like we need to go.” She said, not noticing Gabe. Sam struggled as he rose to his feet and looked at Charlie. 

“Yeah, lets leave.” Sam slurred. Charlie supported Sam as they exited the club. That left Gabriel sitting, waiting for the next time he’d see Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
